


The Best Part About Waking Up (Is Hawkecest In Your Cup)

by Hawkecest (Conhayth)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Breeding Kink, Claiming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, its lowkey but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Hawkecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the Sex </p><p>(please read the tags for your own comfort)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part About Waking Up (Is Hawkecest In Your Cup)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you come to me all upset, I'm both a trans man and an incest survivor. I use fictional incest to cope with my irl experiences. I don't owe people anything.
> 
> Warnings for dsyphoric trans peeps! Please be careful and read the tags, there's a bit of pregnancy/breeding kink and I know that's uncomfy for a lot of trans men. For me, it's not, so please respect that. Let me know if there's any tags you think I should add. I believe I've covered everything necessary, but I'm not out here to surprise or trigger people.

Carver smiles at the sight his brother makes, stretched out on the white sheets. Garrett’s deeply asleep, his mouth slightly open, with just the hint of a smile about the curve. He looks happy, something Carver rarely sees these days, what with all the miserable work they do for Meeran, with the loss of Bethany so fresh. His smile fades, changes into a bittersweet one. Brushing his fingertips over Garrett’s thighs, he presses a kiss to his shoulder and then another and another, on a path to his lips. His hand curls over a hip as his kisses reach the elder’s throat.

Garrett starts to stir, his sleepy smile widening at the soft press of lips, over and over against his throat. “Carver?”

“Hmm?” Carver smirks into Garrett’s beard, taking in the wide smile.

“This is nice.” Garrett hums, tilting his head invitingly.

Carver takes the bait with a chuckle, kissing his brother softly on the lips. “I love you.”

Garrett laughs, one big hand tangling in Carver’s hair, pulling him closer. He mouths at the younger man’s bottom lip, sighing softly.

Carver smirks, pulling away from the kiss. “No? You don’t love me?” It’s teasing, as he keeps his mouth just out of his brother’s reach.

Garrett growls sleepily as he sits up, reaching a hand to caress Carver’s cheek.

But Carver ducks away from his hand, still grinning.

“Let me kiss you, for the Maker’s sake!” The elder Hawke growls again, straddling the younger’s hips. “I love you, you difficult little punk.” He leans down to kiss Carver again, harder than before.

Carver moans, sliding a hand up along Garrett’s side.

“Can I have you, brother? Can I take you, mark you up, fill you, make you mine?” Garrett growls against Carver’s lips, one hand sliding down to gentle squeeze Carver’s tit, the other tangling in his hair.

“Maker, please.” Carver almost whines, pressing up into Garrett’s touch.

Garrett chuckles darkly, biting at Carver’s lip, before trailing down his jaw and then along his throat. He bites down, enjoying the soft little intake of breath it earns him. He bites along Carver’s collarbone, marking the pale skin, pulling back to admire the already rising bruises. He brushes his fingertips along them, taking in the little shiver that works through Carver’s body.

Carver’s relaxed, completely submissive, something so rare, it almost takes Garrett’s breath away. It does create a fierce hunger to completely own his brother, to dominate. He slides a hand down between Carver’s legs, fingers slipping easily into his cunt. “Maker, Carv, you’re so wet for me.”

Carver moans, rocking onto Garrett’s fingers. “Brother...”

“What a pretty boy, making pretty little noises, so open for me.” Garrett growls, crooking his fingers just right. “Wanna make you scream, baby.”

Carver cries out, clenching around his brother’s fingers. “Please!”

Garrett slips his fingers out, using Carver’s slick to coat his dick. “Rough or gentle?”

“Rough.”

“Good choice.” Lining himself up, Garrett slams home with one hard thrust, grinding his hips in teasing circles. He groans. “Your pretty little cunt, so tight, so fucking hot, baby boy.”

Carver whimpers, unable to move underneath the firm grip of Garrett’s hands pinning his hips to the bed.

Garrett pulls out and slams back in, setting a rough pace, growling at the way Carver’s tits bounce at each thrust, mouthing along the curve of one tit.

The younger Hawke moans, hands fisting in Garrett’s hair. “Oh Maker, big brother.”

Garrett groans, lips latching onto a nipple, sucking hard, even as he drives in and out.

Carver twists under his mouth, panting, begging in fractured sentences. One hand loosens in Garrett’s hair to find its way to his clit. He teases himself, clenching around Garrett, working himself over frantically.  
  
Garrett groans into Carver’s chest, thrusting faster, desperately. He can’t last long, not with Carver so deliciously tight around him, with the wounded noises each thrust pulls out of his little brother. He releases Carver’s nipple to growl out an order. “Come for me, Carv.”

Carver pants, hand working furiously. “P-please.”  
  
“Come for me, little brother.” Garrett croons into Carver’s ear, lips brushing against it.  
  
Carver whimpers, clenching hard and almost blacking out as he comes.

Garrett fucks him through the waves of pleasure, slowing down just a fraction as he nears completion. He bites into Carver’s neck hard enough to break skin as he comes with a deep shove that’s enough to make his brother scream. He slowly rocks himself through it, kissing the wound on Carver’s neck, murmuring soft apologies at his roughness. He slows as he gets sensitive, pulling out with a pop.

Carver just moans, a little dazed. He lets Garrett rearrange him, a pillow shoved under his lower back.

“Gonna eat you out so good, Carv. Wanna keep your belly nice and flat, for now.” Garrett growls, hands spreading Carver’s swollen cunt, watching his cum drip out. “Mmm, maybe in a few years, once we’re nice and settled in our family estate, I’ll just breed you full. Keep you pregnant and nursing, feeding from one tit while our child feeds from the other.”

Carver moans, spreading his legs wider. “Breeding me like the fucking Fereldan bitch I am.”

“Maker, Carver!” With a groan, Garrett buries his face between his brother’s legs, hungrily lapping up his cum. He fucks Carver with his tongue, fingers dipping into Carver’s cunt alongside it.

Carver moans, gripping at the sheets. “So good, brother, so fucking good.”

Garrett hums, licking every last drop of himself out of his brother, until all he can taste is Carver. He doesn’t stop, loving the way Carver ruts against his face and the little breathy whimpers each slide of his digits earns him. He slips his tongue out, still thrusting with his fingers as he licks up Carver’s folds to suck on his clit.

Carver’s thighs close around Garrett’s head, holding him there.

Garrett sucks harder, fingers still thrusting, in and out, moaning at the way Carver’s body jerks at his attentions, the desperate little noises his little brother makes as he gets closer and closer.

Carver’s thighs tremble, clenching around his brother’s head as Garrett thrusts a little faster, eager to watch the younger man fall apart. He cries out as he comes, clenching around Garrett’s fingers. He grinds up against Garrett’s face as he rides the waves of pleasure, thighs only releasing him once he’s finished.

Slipping his fingers out of his brother’s cunt, Garrett kisses the beard burn on pale thighs, before crawling up to pull Carver into a gentle kiss.

Carver moans softly, whispering a soft, “Gare,” against his brother’s lips.

“Mm, I love you, baby boy.” Garrett lips at Carver’s bottom lip, wearing a sleepy smile.

“Love you too, big brother.” Carver’s eyes are closed, already dozing off.


End file.
